The Championship Match
by Carson Delmaje
Summary: Before departing to Isshu, Ash makes a stop in Hoenn to take part in a tournament. His final opponent? Read the Author's Note on part 1 to learn more. A three chapter one-shot. Update: OC's needed for next Fic. Read chapter 4, but Read Chapters 1-3 first!
1. Part 1

_A/N: As the description says, this is a two chapter one-shot story. I'm mainly using this story as a means to kill my writers block on Chaos Kingdom Hearts (if you have no idea what that is, it's my other story that is still incomplete after more than a year). Ash's opponent is my own original character that uses the team I used in SoulSilver to beat Red (Ash's game counterpart). I thought it would be fun to have my team face against what I believe would be Ash's best team, and that is how this story came to be. If you like my character, I am considering writing a fic with him as the main character (after i finish CKH), so let me know what you think of this. Sorry for the long note... Enjoy! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo by the way._

**The Championship Match**

Part I**  
**

The stadium was filled to the brim by the time the announcer's voice boomed over the PA. Many had been there hours before, while others were frantically trying to find their seats. They didn't want to miss this battle.

"Welcome, one and all, to the final round of the Frontier Exhibition Tournament! For those of you watching at home, we're here at the Battle Dome in Hoenn, bringing you live footage of this exciting event!

"This is it, the final event! Sixty-Four trainers entered this tournament with high hopes, but four days and sixty-two battles later, there are only two!" The crowd cheered as the announcer paused. "Who will win? Who will lose? We will find out in minutes! Our first competitor is walking out now; here he is, Ash Ketchum!"

In the middle of the stadium was a rectangular field, with a line down the middle dividing each side into two squares and a large pokeball design in the center. There were large doors on each short side of the field, and from one of these was where the trainer was emerging. He wore a blue tee shirt under a vest that was blue at the top and white at the bottom and had a yellow zipper. He had black cargo pants and red sneakers. His black hair was pressed under his red cap that was white at the front and had a blue pokeball insignia. There was a Pikachu on his left shoulder.

As he walked out, waving, the announcer called out information about him. "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, is no guest to this battle frontier, having defeated every brain here before traveling to Sinnoh on his next adventure. He also finished within the top sixteen in the leagues of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh leagues. He has battled tirelessly for the past four days, with his trusted Pikachu at his side. In the previous rounds, where trainers were only allowed three Pokemon, we've seen his Pikachu, Torterra and Gliscor fight their way to the final round, and now he will add three more Pokemon to this list against his final opponent, and here he comes!"

As Ash stepped into his square on the battle field, the second trainer stepped out from the other end. He wore a red tee shirt under a black jacket with the collar up. He had black hair, covered by a plain black baseball cap. He wore blue jeans with black steel-toe boots with metal around the toe and the soles.

"Jacob Drake, from Blackthorn City, has not been seen very much outside of Johto, where he has competed in numerous league tournaments. He managed to make it all the way to the final round of the Silver Conference two years ago, but narrowly lost. He was then challenged by Johto league champion Lance, mainly because he was eager to face a trainer from his hometown who had come so far. The battle was spectacular, and, though Lance emerged victorious, Jacob became a regional champion in the hearts of many who watched. He has traveled through Kanto and Hoenn briefly, but never competed in their tournaments. He currently trains back in Blackthorn where he intends to challenge the next Silver Conference. We've seen him blow away the competition with his Typhlosion, Dewgong and Electivire, and now he faces his final opponent. Ladies and Gentlemen, I guarantee you an excellent battle!"

The crowd cheered in a thunderous applause as the two trainers met in the center of the field. Ash held out his hand, "I'm sure we'll have a fun battle. Best of luck!"

Jacob half-smiled and shook Ash's hand, "Agreed." The two turned around and took their positions, while once again the crowd cheered.

"Trainers, are you ready?" Both trainers nodded, "Chosen by random drawing, Ash will send out the first Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

The crowd continued to cheer enthusiastically as Ash pulled his first pokeball from his belt. "I heard you were tough," he started, "So I made a few calls and took a night trip back home to get just the right Pokemon to take you on. Here's an old friend for you. Pidgeot, I choose you!" he shouted as he threw his pokeball. When it opened, the large bird Pokemon that was a little taller than Ash stood proudly. It opened its wings and called proudly, making its presence known to the awed audience. "Hey, Pidgeot, ya excited to be in battle again?" Ash asked the second Pokemon he ever caught. Pidgeot turned his head back to Ash and nodded happily.

"A Pidgeot, huh?" Jacob smirked, "that's pretty cool. Let's see how long he lasts!" He pulled out a pokeball from his belt and called his first Pokemon out to battle. "Let's go, Electivire!" His Pokeball opened up to reveal the electric humanoid Pokemon.

"Electivire, let's end this quickly! Use Thunder!" Electivire charged a massive amount of electricity in its body, then launched it at Pidgeot.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Pidgeot has speed on his side! Fly up and dodge the attack!" the bird Pokemon pumped its wings downward, lifting it off the ground and barely avoiding Electivire's attack. "Now, use Whirlwind!" Pidgeot flapped its wings at Electivire, creating a powerful torrent of wind, knocking the electric Pokemon all the way back to a wall.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to take down my Electivire! Use Thunder again!" Jacob called to his Pokemon, who fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Pidgeot.

"Dodge it, and use Wing Attack!"

Pidgeot pumped its wings again and was narrowly missed by another Thunder attack. It then rose in the air even more, and dove at a high speed, aiming directly at Electivire.

"Don't let him hit you, keep using Thunder!" Electivire fired numerous bolts of electricity at Pidgeot, but the bird Pokemon's speed was too much, and none of the attacks made contact.

Pidgeot rammed his wing into Electivire, who was knocked into the air, and landed on his back. Despite the hard hit, Electivire quickly got up and sent sparks from his two tails, indicating he was ready for another go.

Jacob thought for a second, and then realized what he had to do. "Let's see your Pidgeot dodge this one! Electivire, Shock Wave!" Electivire put his hands together, and slowly pulled them apart. A ball of electrical energy formed between his hands and grew as his hands went farther apart. When the orb of energy was half as large as Electivire, he quickly clapped his hands into it, sending the electricity into himself. He thrust his arms out to both sides, and all of the electricity exploded out of him in every direction. The electric explosion grew rapidly, and there was no way Pidgeot could avoid being zapped.

The intense amount of electricity was too much for Pidgeot, and the great bird Pokemon plummeted to the ground, causing a large crash.

"Pidgeot! You can do it! Fly up again!" Ash called out to his Pokemon, who was extending his wings again.

"Quick, Electivire, use Thunder before he can fly back up!" Jacob ordered, and his Pokemon responded with a massive attack, scoring a direct hit on the grounded Pidgeot. The bird screeched as the Thunder attack surged through its body. When the attack stopped, Pidgeot fell to the ground.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle," the referee on the side of the battlefield called, while holding a flag to Jacob's side of the field, "the winner is Electivire!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Ash recalled his friend, "You did an amazing job, Pidgeot. You deserve a rest." He then looked at Jacob, "You have a really strong Electivire there. It may be even stronger than Paul's. Maybe you should be battling him instead of me." Ash smiled as he pulled out another pokeball from his belt, "But for now, let's continue the battle. Torterra, I choose you!"

The giant turtle Pokemon emerged from his pokeball with a bang, and the audience roared in excitement.

"A grass type, huh? Well then, this should be fun!" Jacob smiled as he looked at his Pokemon, "Alright Electivire, I think it's time for a surprise. Use Ice Punch!"

Electivre started running towards Torterra, holding up his right fist, which glowed white. But despite the surprise attack, Ash held his composure, "Don't let him hit you Torterra! Use Leaf storm!"

Before Electivire could even come close to Torterra, the turtle fired a massive blast of wind and razor sharp leaves at the electric Pokemon, who was blown all the way back to his own side.

"Now, Torterra, finish him off with Earthquake!" Ash shouted triumphantly. Torterra pressed onto the ground with his front legs, pushing himself into the air. He paused for a moment while only on his hind legs, and then slammed them into the ground with an incredible force. The impact created a giant shock wave that cracked the ground in every direction. The attack strongly smashed into Electivire, who was thrown into the air by the force. He crashed back into the ground headfirst, and immediately could not get up.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner is Torterra!" The referee called, holding a flag to Ash's side.

"What a battle so far, ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice boomed for the first time since the battle started, "After a strong victory over Pidgeot, Jacob's Electivire was taken down easily by Ash's monstrous Torterra! I don't see this great Pokemon going down any time soon!"

"We'll see about that," Jacob said, recalling his fainted Pokemon. "You did great," He said to his Pokemon, and pulled out another pokeball. "Your turn, Typhlosion!" He threw his next pokeball and out came the fire type Johto starter.

"Or maybe we will," the announcer said moments later, "Jacob has called out his Typhlosion! With a type advantage like this, who knows what will happen?"

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Jacob shouted. The fire pokemon opened its mouth and launched a beam of intense flames, aimed directly at Torterra. The turtle was too slow to dodge the attack, and the super effective attack made contact right on Torterra's head. The giant turtle winced in pain.

"Torterra!" Ash shouted at his Pokemon, but when the attack subsided, Torterra simply lifted his head high as if nothing had happened. Ash smiled, "Great! What Torterra lacks in speed, he gets in his defense. Now, use Stone Edge as a counter shield, and don't let him attack again!" On Ash's command, Torterra slammed into the ground, causing dozens of jagged rocks to fly in the air. They levitated in the air and soon started circling Torterra.

"Typhlosion, stay away from those rocks, and use Flamethrower again!" Jacob called. His Pokemon used the same attack, but instead the jagged rocks grouped together in front of the attack, and deflected the flames away from their controller. They then resumed their circle. "That's tricky," Jacob muttered, "Typholosion! Use Quick Attack to get up close, and make sure you dodge those rocks!"

Typhlosion got on all fours and sprinted toward Torterra. Jacob's Pokemon swerved left, right, ducked and jumped to dodge every rock, until he finally made it through the Stone Edge ring.

"Now, Eruption!" He shouted, and fired an intense fiery blast at Torterra. At close range, the blast engulfed Torterra in flame. However, the move was short lived, as the Stone Edge attack, still under Torterra's control, aimed every stone at Typhlosion, and pummeled him away from the turtle Pokemon.

"Torterra, use Earthquake again!" Ash called out as his Pokemon did the same attack that defeated Electivire. Typhlosion was too weak from the Stone Edge attack, and couldn't evade the massive Earthquake. When the shock wave hit him, Typhlosion flew into the air, much like Jacob's previous Pokemon, and the end result was the same.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!"

The crowd roared at the unexpected victory, as Jacob recalled another Pokemon and Ash cheered and congratulated his Torterra on such a great job.

"Wow!" the announcer cheered, getting into the action a little too much himself, "What an unexpected turn of events! Despite a type disadvantage, Ash's Torterra was able to last through two powerful head-on fire type attacks, and defeat Jacob's Typhlosion! Unbelievable! This Torterra is unstoppable!"

"You did your best Typhlosion. That's all I could ask for," Jacob consoled his Pokemon as he put the pokeball away. "You've trained your Torterra well, Ash. I've never seen Typhlosion lose to a grass type before! But I wonder how much more damage your Torterra can take. Dewgong, let's find out!"

"Dew gong gong!" the Pokemon happily called as it emerged from its pokeball.

"Dewgong, use Torterra's weakness to your advantage! Use Ice Beam!"

The seel Pokemon lifted its head and charged a light blue sphere in its mouth. It then jolted its head forward and fired a powerful beam from the sphere at Torterra.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge for defense!" Ash ordered. Once again the jagged stones rose from the ground and created a shield to defend Ash's Pokemon from the beam.

"Dewgong, use Surf to get close, then try again with Ice Beam!"

Water seemed to apper from out of nowhere around the Dewgong's body, and the Pokemon rode the water and slammed into Torterra. Once again, the hit seemed to do nothing. Dewgong then used the impact of Surf to bounce into the air and fired another Ice Beam. Moments before the attack would have hit, Torterra's Stone Edge blocked the attack again.

"Great Torterra! Now, Leaf Storm, while Dewgong is still in the air!" Ash called out excitedly.

Torterra fired a blast of wind and leaves at the airborne Dewgong, smashing into Jacob's Pokemon and sending it flying.

"Dewgong, No!" Jacob cried out, but that didn't stop Dewgong's hard collision with the ground. When the dust from the impact cleared, Dewgong could be seen struggling, but standing. The battle was still on.

"Finish Dewgong off, Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Ash yelled, pointing at Dewgong.

Torterra's slammed his forelegs into the ground, similar to what he did for Earthquake, but this time dozens of giant, thorned roots emerged from the ground and rose into the air. They all paused for a second before lashing themselves down at Dewgong. They crashed into the Pokemon with such force that the ground crumbled underneath, creating another dust cloud.

Everyone watched as the dust cloud slowly faded. Dewgong wasn't standing again by the time it did.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Torterra is the winner!"

Ash couldn't resist running up and hugging his Pokemon after another victory. The crowd cheered louder than ever as the announcer was expressing his own excitement, "I cannot believe this! I can NOT believe this! Ash's Torterra has single-handedly defeated the entirety of Jacob's preliminary team! This could be the strongest Torterra I've ever seen in my life!" He then softly added as a side note, "Then again, in Hoenn, we don't see many Torterra." He brought his volume back up for his next statement, "It seems the winner of this match may be clear, but Jacob has three more Pokemon that none of us have seen yet. This could still be anybody's match!"

Jacob thanked his Dewgong for a good effort, closed his eyes and smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Ash joked at Jacob.

"Well," Jacob chuckled, "if we were in the prelims, you would have beaten me with just one Pokemon. But this is the final round." He opened his eyes and gave a determined, yet excited smile, and pulled out his next pokeball, "You think you've won, but it only gets tougher from here!"


	2. Part 2

_A/N: So... It's a three part story. Just now decided that when i got to this part. Sorry if you're reading this expecting it to end. It won't until the next part. Enjoy anyway! Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, as you all know. _

Part II

Ash stood excited for Jacob's next pokemon to be called out, and the audience cheered as he threw his pokeball. "Go, Gardevoir!" he shouted, as his Pokemon gracefully appeared from her pokeball. She serenely spun in a circle to stretch before looking at her opponent, ready for battle.

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!" Ash called out before Jacob could say anything else. However, Torterra did nothing. He just stood with his head down.

"It seems Torterra needs to recharge from the Frenzy Plant he just used. In that case, Gardevoir, use Calm Mind." Gardevoir stood up straight and placed her hands together, as if she was praying, and closed her eyes, building up psychic energy within.

"Well, folks, it looks we have a short standstill as Torterra needs to recharge and Gardevoir is using Calm Mind," the announcer said, failing at his attempts to lower the tension. Even he remained silent after that, waiting for the first Pokemon to move.

After what felt like an hour, Torterra lifted his head, recharged and eager to battle. At the same time, Gardevoir opened her eyes and placed her hands at her sides, focused and powered-up.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm!"

"Teleport!"

Gardevoir disappeared before the Leaf Storm hit, and reappeared above Torterra.

"Psybeam!" Jacob called, and Gardevoir held both hands in front of her, and from them fired a purple-pink beam of psychic energy straight onto Torterra's back. The turtle Pokemon braced his legs and barely remained standing as Gardevoir's attack ended. She hovered above Torterra using her Psychic power, waiting for her next command.

"Use Stone Edge!" Ash nervously ordered. Torterra sent his sharpened stones at Gardevoir.

"Psychic!" Gardevoir's hands glowed purple as she used her psychic power to stop the stones in their tracks. "Now," Jacob called, while making arm motions to act out what Gardevoir would do, "slam those stones back at Torterra!" She raised her hand, still controlling the stones, and then thrust her hand down, sending the Stone Edge attack back at Torterra. The attack was too much on Torterra's legs, and finally he hit the ground.

"Gardevoir, end this now with another Psybeam!" Jacob shouted. Gardevoir teleported to the ground in front of Torterra, who was struggling to stand. She raised her arms just inches from Torterra's head and fired another powerful Psybeam. Once she finished her attack, she teleported back to Jacob's side as Torterra finally fainted.

"Torterra is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir!" The referee said, holding a flag to Jacob's side for the first time since Electivire. The crowd went nuts as Ash returned his Pokemon, realizing then that the battle was far from over.

"This is too excting! This is insane!" The announcer screamed from amazement. "It seemed nothing could take down Torterra, but then Jacob's Gardevoir comes along and makes short work of it! You don't see battling like this every day, ladies and gentlemen!"

Ash looked at the pokeball he just recalled Torterra into, "You've done the best that you've ever done, Torterra. I couldn't be happier for you. Take a nice long rest, you've earned it." He took his time putting the pokeball back on his belt and choosing another one. "Gliscor, you're up!" he shouted as he threw his next pokeball. The bat pokemon flew into the air the moment it was released from it's pokeball, and cheered loudly to the audience, who cheered back.

"Gliscor, use Stone Edge!" Ash called, focusing Gliscor to the task at hand. The same jagged rocks Torterra used formed around Gliscor, as the Pokemon launched them at Gardevoir.

Jacob wagged his finger, "Don't you remember what happened last time? Gardevoir, Psychic!" Just as before, Gardevoir raised her hand and stopped the Stone Edge stones in their tracks. She then pulled her hand back and thrusted it forward, launching the stones back at Gliscor. "Now, quick, use another Calm Mind!" As Gliscor struggled to regain his flight after the attack, Gardevoir placed her hands together and focused her mind again.

"Gliscor, use Giga Impact before Gardevoir can finish!" Ash yelled. Gliscor opened his wings and caught the air beneath him, balancing himself out. He then flew straight and started to dive at Gardevoir, spinning at an incredible force.

Jacob had a look of worried determination on his face, "Gardevoir, you have to get out of the way!" However, Gardevoir didn't seem to notice as she was internally focused on her Calm Mind. Gliscor's dive bomb Giga Impact was unavoidable.

Gliscor's attack made contact with the ground instead of Gardevoir, who disappeared mere moments before impact. Jacob cheered loudly as his Pokemon reappeared in front of the large crater Gliscor had made. "Great job Gardevoir! Now, let's see an even more powerful Psybeam!"

"Gliscor!" Ash cried, but knew there was no use as Gliscor had to recharge from Giga Impact. There was no way out of the super-charged Psybeam, which exploded with the ground on impact. All that was left was a massive hole, and no way to see what had happened.

Everyone in the Battle Dome stared at the hole in the ground, waiting for some sign of action. Suddenly, Gardevoir turned around, sensing something behind her. As if on cue, the ground a few feet in front of her began to crumble, and Gliscor's claw emerged from the ground. Ash jumped and punched the air as his Pokemon dug the rest of the way out of the ground.

However, the moment the bat Pokemon pulled itself out, it collapsed, fatigued from everything that had just happened.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is Gardevoir!"

"Now, THAT, ladies and gentlemen, was intense!" the announcer boomed, "It seems Gardevoir alone is making up for the ground lost by Torterra. Can she keep the streak?"

Ash recalled his Gliscor and commended it for a great job. "Jacob's Gardevoir sure is tough. I don't know who to use," he said to himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked from beside Ash's right leg, looking up at him.

"You want to give it a go, Pikachu?" he asked his best friend.

Pikachu nodded and ran out onto the field.

"Now it looks like the last of Ash's preliminary team, Pikachu, has been called out. Fans of Ash's endeavors in the regional conferences would recognize that Pikachu anywhere!" Many members of the audience shouted in approval as the announcer said these words.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Sparks emitted from Pikachu's red cheeks as he let loose a massive bolt of electricity at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Psychic to deflect the attack!" Jacob ordered. The psychic Pokemon held out her hand and the attack simply turned away from its original target. "Now, Psybeam!"

Without lowering her hand, Gardevoir fired a beam of psychic energy at Pikachu.

"Jump out of the way, and use another Thunderbolt!" Ash told his Pikachu, who jumped to the side and launched another electric attack. This one hit Gardevoir square in the chest, but she held her ground. Pikachu landed on the ground and held the attack, and Gardevoir seemed to show signs that she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Gardevoir, Teleport!" Jacob yelled, and Gardevoir opened her eyes long enough to teleport out of the way. Pikachu's thunderbolt traveled through the area Gardevoir used to be and hit the wall. "Shadow Ball!" Jacob ordered to what seemed to be nothing. Suddenly, his Pokemon appeared behind Pikachu with an orb of darkness aimed at him.

"Quick, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white, and the mouse Pokemon jumped and flipped, slashing through Gardevoir's Shadow Ball before she could fire it. Pikachu jumped again and aimed another Iron Tail at Gardevoir, but she teleported back a few yards to avoid the hit.

"Psybeam!"

"Thunderbolt!"

The two trainers shouted their commands at the same time, and their Pokemon fired the two attacks. The powerful attacks collided between them and exploded. Pikachu flew back, but flipped in mid-air and landed on all fours. Gardevoir merely glided back on the ground and used her psychic power to slow herself down and stop.

"Alright, Gardevoir, It's time to use the move you've been practicing! It's time for Shadow Reign!" Jacob said, smiling.

"I've never heard of that move before, what is it?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"You'll see," Jacob smirked, as Gardevoir teleported away from everyone, but nobody could see where she went. Pikachu sniffed the air for a moment and then looked up in surprise. Seconds later, everybody else followed Pikachu's cue and looked into the air.

Gardevoir was hovering roughly a hundred feet above the ground, with both of her hands extended out from her sides. A Shadow Ball formed in each hand, and dozens more formed in the air around Gardevoir. When there were almost fifty Shadow Balls, she aimed her arms at the ground and one by one the shadowy orbs were rapidly fired at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge them!" Ash shouted, as Pikachu frantically ran in every direction, avoiding the rapid fire Shadow Ball onslaught from above.

"The combo isn't over yet, Ash. Let's see you avoid this one!" Jacob sneered as he looked up at his Gardevoir, still in the air. As the Shadow Balls kept firing, she summoned fifty more to fall all at once at the ground.

Ash knew Pikachu couldn't avoid all of them, so he had to find another way to get through them. _Maybe,_ he thought to himself, _if Iron Tail was able to get through the Shadow Ball..._ "Pikachu!" He immediately shouted, "Use Volt Tackle through them!"

While running, Pikachu became engulfed in electrical energy, and started running in circles, preparing for the falling Shadow Balls. When they were feet from the ground, Pikachu jumped, and smashed through the Shadow Ball wave. The attack exploded on the ground, and Pikachu landed safely back down. Gardevoir teleported to the ground, exhausted from her desperation move.

"Wow," Jacob commented, "We worked so hard on that move too. We're not done yet though, Gardevoir, Psybeam!"

"Not again! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle one more time!"

Gardevoir launched another Psybeam from her hands at Pikachu, who charged directly at the psychic blast, once again engulfed in electricity. Pikachu's attack slowly sliced through Gardevoir's Psybeam, and Ash's Pokemon got closer and closer to Jacob's.

Pikachu was showing signs of tiring as the attack went on, but he kept pushing through the Psybeam, until he was mere inches from Gardevoir. "Now, Pikachu, Volt Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped and, with a sparking, glowing tail, flipped in the air and smashed his own custom attack down on Gardevoir's head.

Gardevoir hit the ground faster than a speeding Latios, and fainted almost instantly.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu!"

The crowd roared with excitement, as the announcer proclaimed his own enjoyment, "Another intense round! These two trainers know how to put on a battle! They have everyone in this stadium standing on the edge!"

Jacob returned his Gardevoir, congratulating her on a job well done. He smiled and looked at Ash, "You're doing a lot better than I had expected."

"Thanks."

"I thought my Gardevoir would win you out for sure, but you've trained your Pikachu much better than anyone I've ever seen."

"He's been with me from day one!" Ash smiled at his first Pokemon, who smiled in return.

"I know what you mean, but enough chit chat, we have a battle!" He pulled out a pokeball and looked at it for a second, "It's time for you to face the true might of Blackthorn City! Go, Flygon!" He shouted, as he summoned the green dragon Pokemon.

"A Flygon!" the announcer exclaimed, "I was wondering when he would use a Dragon Pokemon! He _is_ from Blackthorn after all."

"A Flygon, huh?" Ash commented. "Pikachu, come on back, this one isn't for you," he told his partner while grabbing another pokeball. "Go, Snorlax!"

The giant bear-like Pokemon stood tall, a little taller than Flygon.

"Flygon, fly up. He shouldn't have many long range attacks!" Jacob called out, and Flygon pumped its wings and took off. "Now, use Dragon Rage!" Flygon fired a beam of energy at Snorlax, who was too slow to dodge the attack.

"Snorlax!" Ash exclaimed nervously, but was relieved when his Pokemon remained standing.

"Fly down and use Dragon Claw!"

Flygon dove down towards Snorlax, with glowing claws. "Snorlax, show him what you got! Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted majestically. Snorlax fired an immense orange beam from its mouth, smashing into Flygon head on. The dragon Pokemon flew backwards and slammed into the ground, but soon got up on its hind legs again. Snorlax stood motionless.

"Ash, I had thought you'd learned by now that using attacks that recharge is a bad thing for you," Jacob sneered, "Too bad. Flygon, use Screech!"

Flygon let out a high pitched noise that caused Snorlax to shiver in pain.

"Finish Snorlax off with Earthquake!"

Upon his trainer's command, Flygon half jumped and half flew into the air, and slammed onto the ground only a few yards away from Snorlax. The shock wave from the attack, plus Snorlax's lowered defense from Screech, sent Snorlax flying into a wall of the stadium. Ash's massive Pokemon fell to the ground, fainted.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, the winner is Flygon!"

The crowd cheered again as the announcer gave another mid-round speech, "It's all tied up now! Each trainer has two Pokemon! This is one great battle! Who knows who will win now?"

Ash returned his Snorlax, and smiled at Jacob, "Honestly, no matter who wins this battle, it will definitely be one of my most memorable. I haven't had this much fun battling in a long time!"

"Same here," Jacob agreed.

"I hope, no matter what happens here, that we'll be able to meet again in the future. I would love to battle you again after I come back from the Isshu Reigon."

"You'll know where to find me. Blackthorn City. Let's look at the present, there's a huge audience waiting for your next move, Ash. Ready to finish this?

"Yeah, let's give this crowd a show they'll never forget! Come on out, Charizard!"


	3. Part 3

_A/N: Finally, it's done. It was a little longer than I had thought it would be... but I'm happy with it anyway. By the way, Yes, I know I gave Flygon five moves... It was unintentional but I don't want to change a previous chapter and I couldn't think of a way around it that still fit the way I wanted the battle to end... So enjoy a hacked Flygon. Besides, they do that in the anime anyway. We all know who Pokemon is owned by, cause it's certainly not me. I hope you enjoy this exciting conclusion! _

Part III

The crowd roared almost as loudly as Charizard upon his release from the pokeball. Ash smiled at his most powerful Pokemon, while Jacob was enjoying the idea of the match up between Flygon and Charizard. At nearly the same time, both trainers called out to their dragons, "Fly up!" and both Pokemon took to the sky.

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard opened his mouth and fired a breath of fire at Flygon.

"Dive and dodge it, Flygon! Then use Dragon Rage!" Flygon dove several feet and flew below Charizard. Flygon then fired his Dragon Rage attack at Charizard, who dove as well and avoided the attack. Charizard sent another Flamethrower at Flygon, who flew higher this time to dodge, and used the same attack. Once again, Charizard avoided the attack and used the same move one more time.

"Flygon, when you dodge it this time, fly in and use Dragon Claw!" Jacob called, analyzing the battle as it progressed in front of him. Flygon sped towards Charizard and dodged the Flamethrower by inches. In a second, Flygon was slashing at Ash's Pokemon with glowing claws. Charizard was knocked back, but quickly regained balance and roared.

"Charizard, Steel Wing!" Ash shouted to his airborne Pokemon, who flew towards Flygon with metallic shining wings.

"Dragon Claw, Flygon!" Jacob's dragon Pokemon slashed at Charizard when he was inches away, but the attack missed, and the fire Pokemon slammed his wing into Flygon. "Quick, Dragon Rage, while he's close!" Flygon recovered from the attack almost instantly and turned around fast enough to fire a beam of energy at Charizard's back.

Charizard fell for a few seconds before opening his wings again and catching air. He pumped his wings hard only feet from the ground and flew back to the sky.

"Flygon, great job! Use Dragon Rage one more time!"

"Flamethrower!"

The two powerful beams met between the two Pokemon, and they hovered in the air while continuing their attacks, trying to outlast the other.

"Come on, Flygon, you can win this one!" Jacob cheered on his Pokemon, while his opponent simply smiled.

Ash placed his hand on his cap and turned it backwards, and then looked back up at his Pokemon, still giving his all to overpower Flygon. "Alright, Charizard, let's finish this! Overheat!"

Charizard's body glowed a burning red, and, taking over the Flamethrower attack, launched an immense beam of white fire, with orange flames spiraling around it. The intense attack easily overpowered Flygon's Dragon Rage, and engulfed Flygon in flames.

When the attack subsided, Flygon fell to the ground, but, like Charizard, opened his wings at the last second and skimmed over the ground before ascending, weakly.

"Charizard, Seismic Toss!" Ash called out before Jacob could celebrate Flygon's recovery. Charizard sped toward Flygon at an intense speed and grabbed him by the wings. He then began to pull Jacob's Pokemon high in the sky, with Flygon unable to free himself from Charizard's grip. When Charizard reached the peak of his flight, he flew in vertical back flips to gain momentum for the upcoming attack.

"Flygon, If you're going to go down, take Charizard with you! Draco Meteor!" Jacob called out to the sky, hoping his Flygon could hear.

During the last flip, Flygon charged and launched an orange orb of energy into the sky. As Charizard began to dive back to the ground, with Flygon still in his clutches, the orb exploded, releasing hundreds of smaller energy meteors down ward. They fell at nearly the same speed as Charizard's dive, and the ground was approaching fast.

At the last second, Charizard opened his wings and let go of Flygon, sending him into the ground with no time to react. Seconds later, the energy meteors pummeled into the ground, many of them exploding into Charizard square in the back. The remaining meteors left the battle field a giant dust cloud that could barely be seen through.

Ash and Jacob stared intently through the dust, looking for any signs of movement, but there was none. Slowly, the dust began to settle, and two silhouettes began to take shape. It took what felt like minutes, but finally, when everyone could see, both trainers' Pokemon stood, but they were trembling from their opponents' respective attacks.

The what happened next was followed only by these words, "Neither Pokemon are able to battle, the round is a draw!"

Both Pokemon had fallen to the ground at the same time.

"Wow! Now that is what I call a dragon battle! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been graced with a battle between two very spectacular trainers, who now have only one Pokemon left! If you weren't excited about this battle before, you better be now!" The crowd exploded with cheers and applause as the announcer gave another statement.

Ash sighed as he recalled his Charizard, "You did great pal. It was really cool to see you fight again. Take a nice long rest. Pikachu," He said, looking down at his best friend once more, "You ready to end this battle?" Pikachu nodded with a look of excited determination, and ran out into the field once more, earning a volume increase in applause.

"I guess this fits, Ash," Jacob started, only receiving a confused look from his opponent. "After this long battle it comes down to a battle between your first Pokemon," he paused to let Ash realize what he was about to say, "and mine." Instead of pulling out a pokeball from his belt, he removed it from his jacket pocket, "He really doesn't like being in a pokeball, a lot like your Pikachu, but he agreed to add to our little surprise. Come on out!" Jacob threw the pokeball high in the air above him and the pokeball opened up to release the small, clawed, black Pokemon. "Weavile!"

Ash and Jacob's Pokemon met eyes for what felt like an hour, while the audience's roar softened to nothing.

"Weavile, Night Slash!" Jacob shouted, breaking the silence. His Pokemon disappeared in a black blur and, with impressive speed, slashed at Pikachu, who was sent flying. "Again!" He told his Weavile, who jumped with high strength and slashed at Pikachu again, this time sending him down toward the ground. Pikachu flipped in the air and landed on all fours, causing an uproar from the crowd. Weavile landed in front of his opponent.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out, to which his Pokemon sent a bolt of lightning at Weavile.

"Ice Punch!" Jacob punched in the air, as Weavile cocked back his right claws, which were glowing light blue. The sharp claw Pokemon punched the Thunderbolt attack hard, splitting the lightning into different directions.

"Wow, that _is_ a strong Weavile," Ash commented, considering his next move. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Counter his Iron Tail with Metal Claw!" Jacob shouted barely a second later, and the two Pokemon charged at each other, Pikachu with a glowing tail and Weavile with shining claws. Pikachu jumped and did a front flip, as he did against Gardevoir, while Weavile spun and brought his right claw out. Tail and claw collided with such force that the sound boomed over the stadium, and both Pokemon flew backwards.

"Weavile, Night Slash!" Jacob called out as soon as his Pokemon landed on his feet. Pikachu had landed on his back, but quickly got back up.

"Quick Attack! Try to counter Weavile's speed!" Ash responded. Pikachu and Weavile ran at each other at incredible speeds, but seconds before Pikachu would have rammed into Weavile, the latter spun out of the way and slashed at Pikachu's side. The mouse Pokemon fell to the ground, but once again stood back up. Pikachu jumped back to avoid any follow-up from Weavile.

"Night Slash, again!"

"Quick Attack!"

Just as before, the Pokemon sped towards each other, and once again, moments before Pikachu would have scored a hit, Weavile spun out of the way. Ash was prepared this time, "Now, Iron Tail!" he shouted.

Pikachu's tail glowed and, before Weavile could react, Pikachu slammed his hard-as-steel tail into Jacob's Pokemon. Weavile was launched into a wall and fell to the ground.

Despite a powerful impact, Weavile jumped from the ground and landed back in a fighting stance. "Great job, Weavile! Now, use Metal Claw!" Jacob cheered on his Pokemon as Weavile ran at Pikachu with two glowing claws.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail shone as the mouse Pokemon spun sideways and slammed his tail into Weavile's claw. Weavile slashed at Pikachu with his free claw, but Pikachu jumped above Weavile and flipped to bring his tail down. Weavile crossed his claws and blocked the attack, and then pushed up to flip Pikachu back around. Pikachu landed and tried to Iron Tail again at Weavile's side, but the dark type Pokemon saw this and blocked with both claws again.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash suddenly called, and his Pokemon fired a close-range blast at Weavile. Jacob's Pokemon raised his claws at the last second to defend, and stayed on his feet as he was pushed all the way back to his own side. His claws sparked with electricity when the attack subsided.

"Alright, Weavile, let's show this Pikachu that he's not the only Pokemon that can combine attacks. Use Metal Ice Claw!" Jacob triumphantly shouted as Weavile charged an Ice Punch while running at Pikachu. Before he was even close to Ash's Pokemon, Weavile punched the air, sending the charged ice energy to hover forward. Jacob's Pokemon then slashed through the energy with Metal Claw, freezing the attack and changing Weavile's glowing claws from white to a light shade of blue. All of this occurred in under a second.

"Pikachu, block that attack with another Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran forward and jumped, spun in mid-air and slammed his Iron Tail onto Weavile's custom attack. However, What nobody expected was that Weavile's Metal Ice Claw froze Pikachu's tail.

Jacob used the element of surprise to his advantage and called out, "Weavile, Ice Punch!" In an instant his Pokemon grabbed Pikachu's frozen tail with one claw, charged an Ice Punch with the other, and pulled Pikachu in while punching to double the power of the blow. Weavile dug his claw into the ice on Pikachu's tail and used the force of the hit to spin around and throw the electric Pokemon into a wall on the other side of the field.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash yelled in fear, but Pikachu weakly stood. His legs were shaking, but he refused to fall.

Jacob looked at Ash's injured Pokemon, and then at his own, who was still in decent shape. "Ash, your Pikachu is in no more condition to fight. If he continues, he could end up a lot worse."

Ash considered this, and then looked at Pikachu. He shot him a look that said, "It's up to you, buddy." After a pause, Pikachu slowly walked on all fours out to the battlefield again. The mouse Pokemon looked at its frozen tail and tried to move it, but to no avail. "Well, Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend, out loud this time.

Pikachu's tail glowed from inside the ice, and the Pokemon responded by jumping in the air, somersaulting mid-jump and smashing into the ground with Iron Tail, shattering the ice. The crowd roared as Pikachu sent sparks flying from his cheeks, ready to finish the battle.

"Jacob, it looks like you have your answer," Ash smiled.

"Suit yourself, Ash. Weavile, use Night Slash!" Weavile disappeared in a blur as he did at the beginning of the round, but Ash was ready.

"Use Thunderbolt as a counter shield!" Pikachu charged his electricity, and then released lightning bolts in every direction, creating an electric cage around himself. The unsuspecting Weavile sped right into one of the bolts and was knocked away.

"Dig underneath the shield!" Weavile used his razor sharp claws to rapidly dig a tunnel underneath Pikachu's counter shield. For several seconds nothing happened, and the only sound was the crackling of Pikachu's electric cage. Suddenly, Jacob shouted, "Metal Claw!"

Once again, Ash was prepared. The moment he saw signs of where Weavile was coming out from, he yelled, "Pikachu, Iron Tail the ground!" His Pokemon stopped firing electricity, jumped in the air and as he did before, aimed his steel tail at the ground. In almost perfect timing, Weavile emerged from the ground with only a moment to spare before getting slammed on the head by Iron Tail and, like a Whack-a-mole, Weavile shot back down the hole he came from.

"Weavile!" Jacob shouted in fear, waiting for a response. For a minute, there was silence. The referee held up a flag towards Ash. "Weavile is unable to-" he was interrupted by the sound of crumbling earth on Ash's side of the field. All at once, the ground beneath Pikachu exploded, sending him several feet in the air, Weavile jumped out and aimed a powerful Ice Punch at the mouse Pokemon, sending him almost as high as Charizard had carried Flygon. Pikachu then began to fall.

"Alright Weavile, let's end this for real this time! Jump up and hit him head on with Metal Ice Claw!" Weavile charged Ice Punch in both hands and, in one spin, slashed through the energy with Metal Claw, creating the metal and ice combination. With that, he jumped with great strength to end the fight.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. Pikachu, while falling, charged up, changed his fall into a dive and was immediately consumed by electricity. Everything was silent as Pikachu fell and Weavile ascended at the roughly the same speed. The two trainers looked up, knowing that this would be the final move of the match.

When the two Pokemon were mere feet apart, Ash screamed, "Iron Tail now Pikachu!" Weavile spun to gain momentum for his slash as Pikachu flipped over, electrically charging his Iron Tail attack and bringing it downward. The two double attacks collided with a bang, and exploded on impact roughly thirty feet in the air. Pikachu and Weavile fell from the smoke cloud and both landed hard on the ground on the opposite trainers' respective sides.

Despite such an intense explosion, the two Pokemon slowly got up and stared at each other. They both were trembling from fatigue. Pikachu barely stood on all fours, while Weavile was hunched over with limp arms, panting. After around ten seconds, Weavile went down on one knee, and collapsed.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The Victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The crowd roared as Ash beamed, running to pick up his Pikachu.

The announcer went into hysterics while trying to speak louder than the crowd, despite having a giant PA system. "Ash wins! Ash wins! Ash Wins! Ash is the Champion! Ash is the Champion! After the most exciting, most intense, most amazing battle I've ever seen, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto has won the tournament! Ladies and gentlemen, I am still shaking after such an awesome battle by two incredibly skilled trainers! Give it up for both competitors!" The crowd continued to roar and applaud at Ash, who was waving from where he picked up Pikachu.

Jacob, though disappointed, smiled anyway when he walked over to his fallen Weavile. He picked up his old friend and reached in one of the inside pockets of his jacket. "You did great today, Weavile. Here, rest up," He said, while pulling out a berry from his pocket and feeding it to his Pokemon. Weavile swallowed the berry, and, after a second, Jacob put him down to walk for himself. He then proceeded to shout over the crowd, "Hey, Ash!"

Ash barely heard him, but heard him nonetheless, and carried Pikachu over to where Jacob was standing. He cradled Pikachu in one arm and held out another to Jacob. "That was one of the best battles I've ever had. You really are a great trainer."

"Thanks," Jacob said, while shaking Ash's hand, "You are too. Here," he said, letting go of Ash's hand, reaching in his pocket and handing Ash a few berries, "take these. They're Sitrus Berries for your Pikachu."

"Oh, thanks," Ash smiled at the Johto trainer.

Jacob nodded once, and then walked off to avoid the large amount of people that were already crowding the battlefield. Ash tried calling to him, but he was already too far and there were too many people to try to get through.

"Let me through!" the announcer shouted, trying to get past the crowd of people huddling around Ash in order to congratulate him personally. When he finally got the audience's attention, he proclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you," he held up Ash's arm before continuing, "The Battle Frontier Exhibition Tournament Champion!" The crowd exploded in applause as the announcer frantically shook Ash's hand.

Jacob stayed for the closing ceremonies, and he and his Weavile watched as the announcer, who turned out to be Tucker, the head of the Battle Dome, presented the first place trophy to Ash. They then had numerous pictures taken while Ash called out all of the Pokemon he used in the final battle to have more pictures taken.

"Wea?" Weavile looked up at Jacob, who smiled back at his Pokemon.

"Yeah, yeah. We're leaving now," he said, as he got up from his seat and left, with Weavile following closely behind. It was barely a minute before the ceremony dismissed, and everybody else started leaving too.

People were scurrying to get to one of the three ferries on time, and Jacob chuckled while pulling out a pokeball. "It's times like these I'm glad I was raised a Dragon tamer." Weavile nodded in approval as Jacob called out his Flygon, "Ok, Weavile, get up." The sharp claw Pokemon jumped onto Jacob's back before he climbed on to his dragon.

"So, where are you going to go now?" He heard a voice from behind him. He didn't need to look to know who it was, he had heard the voice for a majority of the past thirty minutes.

"Back to Blackthorn," he said, while stepping down from Flygon's back to talk to his new friend. "You?"

Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder, his trophy, then back to Jacob, "I'm going to the Isshu Region. Hopefully I can do as well in their tournament as I did here."

"You gotta get the badges though, first," Jacob smirked.

Ash laughed, "Details, details." He then paused for a second, obviously thinking about something important. Jacob waited to see what it could be, but when Ash didn't say anything else, he took his cue.

"Well, I think it's about time for me to go. Flygon has a long flight ahead of him and we want to beat sunset," Jacob said while stepping onto Flygon's back again. He placed his legs over the joint between the dragon Pokemon's wings and it's back, and looked back at Ash.

"Wait! Do you want to come with me to Isshu?" Ash asked loudly and abruptly. "You're obviously a strong trainer and I think we both can get better if we trained together. Do you really want to spend your life just training in Blackthorn City?"

Ash sounded convincing to Jacob, but he already had his response; "You're a great trainer, Ash. I'm sure you'll be able to get better no matter who you're adventuring with. And I agree with what you said, I hope someday in the future we can have a rematch. That way I can beat you!" Jacob smiled.

"You wish!" The two trainers laughed, but Ash grew silent as he knew their goodbyes were soon. "So, you're sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure. I have my own matters in Blackthorn I need to deal with, decisions I have to make before I can do anything. But remember, if you're ever in Blackthorn-"

"That's where I'll find you," Ash finished Jacob's sentence smiling.

"Exactly, and if not," Jacob shrugged, "Somebody will know where I am. Sayonara, Ash." Jacob gave a thumbs up, while his Weavile half waved, before his Flygon pumped its wings and flew off to the northeast, taking with it a new friend and future rival for Ash.

"See ya, Jacob!" he shouted to the departing trainer, smiling, "I can't wait for our rematch!" He watched them fly off until Flygon was just a dot in the distance.

"Pika-chu," Ash's Pokemon said from his shoulder.

"That's right, Pikachu. We're done here." He took another glance northeast, but couldn't see Flygon anymore. He looked at his trophy and finally back up to Pikachu, "First we'll drop this off at home. Then our next stop is the Isshu Region!

**_A/N: So, first off, as always please review to tell me what you think. I accept any reviews even if it's just to say "good (or bad) story." __Also, as I said in a previous chapter, I am considering using Jacob as a main character in a new fic. If you want to voice your opinion about the character as you've seen in this story, feel free to review or send me a message about it. A warning though, if I don't hear from people, I probably won't write it. Sayonara! -Carson-_**


	4. New Story OC Form

Next Fic and OC form

Well, I've heard feedback and here's my response. I'm definitely going to write a fic with Jacob as a main character. At the end of The Championship Match, Jacob tells Ash that he has decisions to make before he goes on any journey. This fiction will place as Jacob returns to Blackthorn City from Hoenn (from which that journey ended with the story you're on right now). The story, which I do not have a title yet, will be primarily episodic (imagine a new anime following this character), and will have a general direction or goal for Jacob as he travels to a new region. But also, it will be driven based off of what you want to see happen in the fiction. When I finally do post it, be sure to review or PM me and let me know your opinions.

This story is in dire need of OC's from you! I need them for almost every episode as I am trying to reduce the amount of anime/game characters to be seen, with the exception of Clair because she has a major role in Jacob's life, both his background and for the story. I'm looking for rivals, friends, random battles, traveling companions (either temporary or permanent), or trainers who could be featured for an episode. The OC form is at the bottom of the page.

Something interesting, I think, about this series is that, since it is a region of my own creation (with Pokemon from Generations I-IV, since I'm not familiar with the Gen V ones yet), the gym leaders, elite four, and champion will all be Original Characters that you have submitted. However, I will only make a submitted OC a gym leader if the trainer has a single type, with the exception of the champion. If you submit a leader and you choose higher level/evolved Pokemon, be aware that I may lower their level to make them an earlier gym leader. The leaders and E4 will most likely NOT have central roles in the series with the exclusion of their major battles with main characters. This could change over time, but for now, no. The champion, like most of the games do, may have some part in the plot.

So, if you want to have a part in Jacob's next saga, PM (and only PM, I won't respond otherwise) me with the OC form, or with ideas if you have them. Be on the lookout within the next month for the first episode! I don't know how often I will update, seeing as I still have an uncompleted story, but I will do my best to make posts, at the latest, once every three weeks after I start. Set me to story alerts so you don't miss it!

OC Form

Name: As well as a possible nickname.

Age: I'd like to see a lot of Teens, since Jacob is around 18 and I'm setting Clair around the same age (just so things work out). But for Gym Leaders, E4, Champ, and maybe some others I could use adults.

Gender: Male or Female

Physical Appearance: So, If/when I use your character, I may just copy/paste this description into the story, so be sure to write this part the way you'd like to see it.

Personality Profile: If you can, give me examples (as well as the personality profile) of what she/he would do in specific situations, such as losing, winning, or facing a crisis. This gives me a better view of how your OC would act.

Who: Who you would like to see this character to be to Jacob (friend, rival, gym leader, etc.).

Background: Give a short back story as to why the person is there, their opinions on Pokemon, and whatever else you feel is necessary for me and readers to better understand your OC.

Pokemon: Please make a list of up to six preferred Pokemon, with the first one being the one you definitely want your character to have. I will use this list and give the OC the Pokemon you want (within reason) depending on where Jacob is in the story. Please, Generations I-IV only. If you have no preference on Pokemon, give a preferred type in case I want to make your character a Gym Leader.

Other: Anything else you think I should know about your character.

Remember, PM's only for the form. I will only reply to those. And be sure to look out for the story when I finally do manage to write it!


End file.
